


Stephanie's Stingue Drabbles

by steph (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabbles, Humor, M/M, also the things posted aren't in order chronologically soz, basically this is everything i write about stingue that's under 1200 words, sting x rogue, stingue, they're nerds, this is really old pls don't judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/steph
Summary: I write about our favourite Twin Dorks a lot, so I'm going to drop anything I write about them that ends up being less than 1,200 words here. Mostly fluff and funny.





	1. Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Caffeine  
> Pairing: Stingue  
> Words: 640ish  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Language (of course)  
> Verse: Modern/College/University AU

Sting blew on his numb fingers as he made his way across the green. _Goddammit. Why the fuck do they have classes this early?_ he thought, taking a small sip of his scalding hot coffee.

When he finally made it to the building where his Calculus II class was supposed to be, he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. _It’s okay. You can totally do advanced math at seven in the morning. You survived high school. You’re fine, Sting._

Then a little annoying twit in the back of his mind retorted, _I barely survived. I got a C in literally all of my early morning classes._

The classroom was large, and it was surprisingly full, considering class didn’t start for another fifteen minutes. At the front of the room were the teacher’s desk and a whiteboard. The rest of the class was on steps. Sting felt like all eyes were on him as he slowly climbed the stairs, eyeing somewhere to sit. _There._

He slid into a seat two rows from the top and started powering up his laptop. Once he had set up everything and brought up a word processing file, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

After what seemed like mere seconds, he heard a female voice shout, “Good morning!”

As she said this, an extremely attractive guy slid into the seat next to Sting, slamming a half-full travel mug of coffee onto the desk. He had his messy black hair pulled up into a ponytail, and he wore a dark grey sweatshirt and black jeans. He looked so tired that Sting didn’t want to say anything, so he settled for just admiring the spectacle next to him. The dark-haired male heaved a laptop out of his bag, turning it on and then grabbing a piece of loose leaf paper and a black ink pen. Finally, with a huge groan, he pulled a Monster energy drink out and slammed it next to the coffee.

As the teacher – Miss L’elle – started handing papers back, Sting had a hard time not staring at the boy next to him. He popped the top on the Monster and unscrewed the lid on his coffee. He then proceeded to pour the whole energy drink in, earning the boy a shocked expression from Sting.

He screwed the lid back on and shoved the empty can back into his black messenger bag. The boy, with completely dead eyes, shot a glance at Sting and then took a huge swig. “I’m gonna die,” he grumbled, staring down the teacher.

Towards the end of the two-hour long class, the black-haired male seemed to have a fraction of life in him, so Sting decided to introduce himself when they started getting ready to leave. “Hey, I’m Sting. Mechanical engineering major.”

He turned to Sting, a slight look of death in his glare. Then, seemingly registering Sting’s words, he replied, “I am Rogue. Computer science major.” He let a small smile tug at the side of his lips – which Sting had to admit looked pretty nice. “I’m really not a morning person. Nice to meet you, Sting.”

As they both stood up to leave, Sting looked at Rogue. “I suppose I’ll be seeing you, then.”

Rather than actually replying, Rogue just grunted. “Ugh.”

Sting decided to not take it as an insult as much as a hatred of mornings. “Bye, Rogue.”

“I’ll see you dead and early tomorrow. I’m gonna head back to my dorm and die for another few hours.”

Sting stifled a laugh as he walked away from his new friend, if you could call Rogue that.

The next time Sting saw Rogue was on Thursday at eight o’clock.

As Rogue slid in next to Sting, he slammed down his coffee and gripped a 5-hour energy shot, dumping it in. “Still gonna die,” Rogue growled.


	2. How Gentlemanly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: How Gentlemanly  
> Pairing: Stingue  
> Words: 1,140ish  
> Rating: T+  
> Warnings: Language, Sexual References and Implications  
> Notes: This was written for Fairy Tail LGBTQIA+ Week 2016.  
> Verse: Canon, established relationship

“Hi there,” Sting murmured as he looped his arms around the Shadow Dragon Slayer’s torso from behind. Leaning forward to rest his head on his mate’s shoulder, he wondered, “Whatcha making?”

Trying to hide a smile, Rogue moved his gaze from the sizzling pan on the stove to the man clinging to his back. “Eggs.”

“Ya makin’ me some?”

Rogue’s expression softened even more. “Of course,” he whispered, planting a light kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

The White Dragon Slayer was grinning as he released the chef and hopped up onto the counter next to the oven. Sting quieted for a moment before the smirk returned in full. “Hehe,” he giggled.

Rogue rolled his eyes. “Sting, what are you doing?”

“Well, right now I’m just thinking.”

Growling, he corrected, “What are you _thinking_ about doing?”

Sting cocked his head to the side, the smile taking over more and more of his face. “This!” Then, without another moment’s hesitation, his hands shot out, gripped the arms of Rogue’s black-framed glasses (which he was still wearing as he had just woken up), and pulled them off of his boyfriend’s face.

“Sting!” Rogue exclaimed as his vision betrayed him.

An infectious expression _still_ danced across the blond’s face as he put the glasses on his own face. “Man, your vision is _shit.”_

“Give me my glasses,” Rogue demanded.

“How do I look?” Sting asked as he hopped off of the counter and raised his eyebrows in a mock grin.

Another growl rumbled in the back of Rogue’s throat. “I wouldn’t know because _someone took my glasses.”_

The other shrugged as he removed the spectacles from his face and offered them to his mate. “You look better in them anyways.”

The black-haired one flushed slightly as he replaced the eyeglasses on his face and turned back to the eggs, which were now starting to burn. “You get the burnt eggs.”

“Fine,” Sting huffed. “But you have to wear your glasses today.”

“No.”

Sting rested his chin on Rogue’s shoulder again. “But you look really hot in them, babe.”

“No, Sting. I am _not_ wearing my glasses to Natsu and Gray’s wedding.”

“Pleeeeeeeeease?” Sting whined, gripping his mate’s bare arm.

“No!”

* * *

“You two look nice!” Lucy exclaimed as she caught up with the Twin Dragons later on that evening during the reception. “Rogue, I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

The Shadow Dragon Slayer suppressed yet another growl by plastering a gleeful expression over his features. “Yeah, I–”

“He looks fuckin’ hot doesn’t he?” Sting asked the Celestial mage.

 _“Sting!”_ Rogue shrieked.

Lucy blinked a few times before responding. “I wouldn’t say _hot_ just because I’m pretty sure Juvia would kill me for that, but, yes, Rogue looks very handsome.”

“Thanks,” the glasses-wearing mage mumbled, gripping his boyfriend’s arm. When Sting continued to show no signs of stopping his endless chatter with the other blonde, Rogue tightened his hand to an almost cutting-off-circulation grip. “Let’s go.”

Sting sighed dramatically, “I suppose I must bid you farewell as my boyfriend here is too caught up in his own sexiness to be bothered with conversation.”

Clenching his teeth tighter yet, Rogue pulled the White Dragon Slayer away from Lucy with much more force than necessary. He roughly shoved his mate up against a wall just away from the main celebration, planting one hand on either side of the blond’s head. “Sting.”

“Hm?”

“Stop.”

“But why?” Sting pouted. “You look super handsome and really, _really_ fucking sexy, Rogue! I just want everyone else to know.”

Rogue rolled his eyes back into his head and then refocused his attention on his partner. A dangerous glint danced in his eyes as he hissed, “If you think I’m so sexy in my glasses, you’d best shut up about it.”

Sting huffed, being as immature and childish as he could. “Why don’t you make me? Hm?”

Both males felt the sexual tension between them jump about twenty notches, but neither commented on it.

“I will make you, because if you don’t _shut the fuck up_ about it, you’re on the couch for the next week. No sex and no making out, either. So stop it.”

The blond opened his mouth in protest, but decided against it. He _really_ didn’t want to be banished to the couch, especially since that meant there’d be nothing happening after the wedding. “Fine.”

Rogue relaxed by just a small fraction as his crimson eyes locked on deep blue. Neither Dragon Slayer said anything for a few seconds.

And then Rogue’s lips were on Sting’s. The rough brick of the Fairy Tail guild hall dug into the blond’s back, but that didn’t matter. The novelty of kissing Rogue had never really worn off in the four years that they had been a couple. The feeling of Rogue’s rough lips on his own and his partner’s battle-calloused fingers tangled in his spiky hair had never lost its spark. Kissing Rogue was still just as amazing as it had been the first time.

The blue-eyed man pulled the man he loves even closer yet, trying to minimise any space that may have remained into nonexistence. He tilted his head upwards just slightly, an invitation to his partner, who wastes no time slipping his tongue inside Sting’s mouth. It didn’t matter in the least that they were still within full viewing area of almost any spot in the guild hall, didn’t matter that it was another couple’s wedding reception. Because what was originally a scolding had somehow turned into a sloppy makeout session against the wall of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Rogue rocked his hips forward, pressing them tight against Sting’s hips. The blond whined, a wordless request to _either get the fuck off of me or just fuck me already._

And because Rogue was still annoyed with his partner, he took a step back and released his mate’s lips with a smack, a thin trail of saliva connecting their swollen lips.

Sting furrowed his brows in a pout.

“Home,” Rogue said simply as he wiped off his chin with the back of his hand.

“Now?”

Rogue swept his gaze over the guild hall: the newlyweds, who were currently dancing, the people hanging around the food line, the various musicians (among them were Mirajane, Gajeel, and Orga), and everyone else. No one seemed to be missing them or overly concerned with their current activites. “Let’s go,” he said as he offered a hand.

“You really do look sexy in your glasses,” Sting reminded him.

“And you look like you’re gonna be really comfortable on the couch.”

Sting clung to his mate’s arm, begging forgiveness as they strolled out of the guild hall and towards the hotel they were staying at – which they both knew had no couch.


	3. Video Game Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Video Game Rivalry  
> Pairing: Stingue  
> Words: 213ish  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Just Language (lots of it considering how short it is)  
> Notes: This is just a drabble I had written in order to get over my writer's block at the time.

“THIS IS BULLSHIT!” Sting roared.

Rogue rolled his eyes, pressed a few buttons to pause the video game, and tossed the controller next to him on the couch. “It’s just a game, Sti–”

“IT’S NEVER JUST A GAME, ROGUE!” he shouted, louder than before. “THIS IS FUCKING MARIOKART! REAL SHIT!”

Rogue sighed, “Keep your voice down. I don’t want to deal with the neighbours again.”

“I WON’T KEEP QUIET! THIS IS BULLSHIT! YOU CHEATED!”

“No, I just have the patience to take the time to get to the front.”

“YOU CHEATER! IT’S NOT FAIR!”

“Calm the fuck down,” Rogue growled, standing up from the brown leather couch so that he was eye-to-eye with his husband.

“I WON’T! I WON’T I WON’T I WON’T!”

The black-haired man suppressed the urge to slap his partner upside the head or to punch him square in the jaw. “You’re being unreasonable. It’s just a game.”

“BU–”

“You’re acting as a child would, Sting. I’m heading to bed,” Rogue muttered.

A hand gripped onto Rogue’s shoulder, startling him. “No,” Sting snapped. “You cheated, so you’re on the couch.”

“Fine, you childish son of a bitch,” Rogue swore as he rolled his eyes yet again.

“Fine,” Sting replied and headed towards their bedroom. “Goodnight, cheater.”

“Goodnight, love.”


	4. Overwhelming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Overwhelming  
> Pairing: Stingue  
> Words: 1,060ish  
> Rating: K+/T  
> Warning: Mild Language & 1 use of Fuck (now two I guess)  
> Notes: This is such shitty fluff oh my god

The paperwork on Sting’s glass desk was piled high.

Rogue lounged in a chair on the other side of the room, a clipboard with some paperwork on his lap. He let out a big sigh, his hand cramping up from so much writing. “Sting.”

The blonde looked up from the form he was filling out and looked at his partner with tired eyes. He couldn’t suppress the yawn from escaping his lips.

“We should go home.”

The White Dragon Slayer shook his head, yawning again. “All of this is due back to the Magic Council by tomorrow afternoon. They said if another round is late, we’ll be fined and temporarily suspended from legal guild status.”

“Sting.” The shadow mage had to admit that he was exhausted. “You need to rest.” He stood up slowly and walked over to the blonde. Rogue leaned over and rested his hand on Sting’s strong shoulder and gazed at the mage with loving eyes.

Sting turned his head to look into his boyfriend’s eyes and relaxed a little bit. Those eyes were absolutely gorgeous – they were Sting’s favourite thing about Rogue’s appearance, but he loved everything about him – and they were calming and so goddamn distracting. He felt a bit of the tension leave his mind as he melted little by little.

Rogue liked seeing this side of him. He was absolutely exhausted, meaning that he didn’t have enough energy to hold back his emotions, so Rogue could always tell what he was thinking. His plan to make Sting calm down was working. He watched and felt him calm down.

Rogue leaned forward a bit, just barely brushing his lips against Sting’s. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

Sting’s lips still tingling, he blindly nodded. No matter how many times they kissed, he would never get over the warm tingly feeling he got.

Rogue quickly stacked up the paperwork on Sting’s desk, pushing it to the side, and then he led the blue-eyed boy out of the guild office.

After about ten minutes of trekking through the snow in the city, they reached their shared apartment. They had barely made it into the door when Sting collapsed on the sofa in the living room.

Rogue smiled softly as Sting sleepily motioned for him to join him on the sofa. Sting sat up just enough for him to sit down and to get comfortable. He then shifted around until his head was on Rogue’s lap and his feet were hanging off the edge of the piece of furniture.

Their eyes locked, and they finally relaxed. Evenings like this were some of Rogue’s favourite things. All of their walls came down when they were tired, and they could actually enjoy each other’s company.

Rogue mindlessly ran his fingers through Sting’s soft hair. Although his hair was usually unruly and spiky, it was surprisingly soft.

Rogue wasn’t surprised when his partner’s long, slender fingers were dragging along his jawline and up to his cheekbone. He tugged Rogue’s hair out of its ponytail and swept his bangs out of his face, revealing both of his eyes. The blue-eyed mage smiled as he traced the scar over the bridge of the dark-haired boy’s nose. He shivered a little bit as Sting let his hands fall from his face to his clothed chest.

Sting’s eyelids drooped as he stopped his hands and laced them around Rogue’s neck. “I love you.”

The black-haired boy’s eyes sparkled as he replied, “And I love you more.” He slowly leaned down, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s. Rogue slowly deepened the kiss, pulling Sting into a sitting position.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer broke away too soon, earning him a questioning look from the boy next to him. “So much…” His heart pounded in his ears, and he was certain that his entire face was the colour of a tomato. “That I’d like to…” He shifted so that he was kneeling on the floor in front of Sting.

Sting’s eyes slowly widened, suddenly wide awake. “Rogue…”

Rogue dug in his pocket, pulling out a small box. “Spend the rest of my life with you,” he said with a smile. “Sting Eucliffe, will you marry me?”

Sting had small tears in his eyes as Rogue opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a tiny red stone in the middle. Unable to speak due to overwhelming emotions, the blonde smiled as big as he could and nodded.

Rogue slid the silver ring onto his fiancé’s finger, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Their lips moved slowly as Rogue shifted back up onto the couch, leaning Sting back until he was pressed onto the back of the sofa.

Sting suddenly gasped, breaking the kiss (and sort of ruining the moment). “I just remembered something…”

Rogue cocked his head to the side as Sting continued. “I don’t think I _can_ marry you… I mean, I’m already married to my work, and I think it might have a problem with us, so…” The blonde grinned, chuckling softly.

The black-haired boy raised his eyebrows. “Well then I guess you’re a cheater,” he grinned and smashed his lips into the blonde’s.

* * *

 

When he woke the next morning, Rogue released a breath. He was beyond amazed that it had gone so well, considering he had done it completely on a whim – he had planned on proposing in another few weeks after a special, romantic dinner, but he figured that it was more appropriate for it to be after a late evening together at home.

Turning onto his side, the shadow mage studied his fiancé’s peaceful features while he slept. His mouth formed the slightest of smiles, his eyebrows were slightly furrowed as if he were thinking about something, and strands of his blonde hair fell onto his face. Rogue carefully pushed a piece away from his face.

Sting started to stir, and Rogue just smiled. When he finally woke, he took one glance at his lover and grinned.

“So that’s that.”

Rogue nodded. “So that’s that. I love you, Sting Eucliffe.”

“And I you, Rogue Cheney.”

They stayed in bed for most of the morning, both forgetting about all of the work that they had to do and about everything else in the world. All either one cared about was that moment and the overwhelming love they felt for each other.

 


End file.
